Rivals on the battlefield
by The-Jester-098
Summary: On Hiatus. Well I may do a complete re-write or just continue on from here. I updated this chapter. Just fixed some errors and all that.


**A/N Attempted another one-shot. Goal was to make it better than this. If you've read this and want to see if I did do any better use this link.**

** s/10452380/1/Phantom-Hacker**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"****Unrecognized voice"**

World master (Human) POV

I finally made it to what I think is the second bonfire in this God forsaken place. Looking down on the cold and cobbled concrete floor I let out a heavy sigh before I take a drink from my Estus flask.

As I stare at the floor I hear faint summoning sounds. I hear the cold words whispered into my head "**Invaded"** as I hear someone fully summoned off in the woods near and someone summoned right next to me.

Thinking on instinct I quickly draw my Uchigatana from its sheath.

"**Lay down your arms, fool, I'm a blue sentinel. I'm here to help you defeat your world's invader. Seeing as you have the ring of a coward…"** A feminine stern and hate filled voice commanded.

"For a protector of others you sure are cruel, Ma'am." I replied with a bit of jest in my voice as I kept my sword drawn lest the Invader come at any moment. "Shut up and stay here. I'm going to go deal with your probably pathetic Invader and be on my way." She said as quickly walked out the door.

Not giving me any time to reply I sighed as I sat down on the floor.

Blue Sentinel POV

I began walking down the small path, and bypassing some of the undead along the way. I slowly stopped on the small bridge over the gap in the Earth. I felt a dark presence very close in front of me as I watched the Invader slowly walk onto the bridge.

He was covered in black leather armor like myself ( black-leather-set ) and had a broadsword in his right hand and a small dagger in his left.

I readied my enchanted daggers in both hands. My right having the affinity of fire and the left of poison as I began breathing slowly, but failing to calm my rapidly beating heart.

The Invader gave a slight bow and then sheathed his broadsword and put his dagger in his right hand instead. 'He wishes to have a knife fight? So be it. He will die like the other invaders.' I thought as a low chuckle escaped my lips.

The Invader tilted his head as I could feel him grinning under his mask he asked, "**What's so funny, Sentinel?"** with a dark and sorrow laced voice. "Oh nothing really. Just the thought of bathing in another invaders blood." I said with a grin hopefully matching his as he began laughing like a madman all of the sudden.

Seeing this as a moment to strike I quickly rushed over to him and went to stab him in the gut with my right dagger. With speed faster than my own he grabbed my right wrist in his left hand and bended it near the point of breaking as I let out a cry of pain. I went to stab him with my free arm as he did nothing to block out.

The sounds of flesh and cloth tearing are heard as I see dark crimson blood oozing from the new wound. **"That stung highly, Dear, I hope you like seeing your blood pooling around you." **He said shockingly quite calm as he went to stab me in the heart.

Quickly pulling the dagger out, and trying to block the strike unsuccessfully as it goes nearly all the way through my heart. I feel a stinging pain as I realize his dagger is fire enchanted. "Shit!" I hiss out as I try to break free from his slightly weakened grip, but to no avail I remain there near him.

Blood still pouring out of the wound he begins to speak, "Thank you for stopping me from murdering that man, Woman, I feel the poison from your blade taking affect now. Sadly I am going to awaken in my world. My bloodlust will return and I will set out to kill another. Maybe you, and if so will you stop me? Will you stop me every time, Woman?" he says with a look in his eyes that promised bloodshed and carnage.

Headbutting him hard and breaking his nose I tell him with a slightly raised voice "I'll stop you from killing as long I live!"

"Good. I can't wait till we fight again. Good job, by the way, Sentinel. And what Is your name should we meet again?" He asks me with newfound excitement and bloodlust in his cold eyes. "If you defeat me next time we meet I'll tell you, Invader." I reply with a small smirk as he says right before we both vanish back into our worlds.

"Call me Johnathan, Sentinel."

-END-

Not the greatest story. Just trying to right something out of boredom. Although it was out of boredom I want to state that doesn't mean I gave no effort if that makes any sense.

If you want me to continue the adventures of Johnathan and the female Sentinel tell me.

I also never described the Main World's Master armor. For that I'm sorry. He was wearing the Drangleic armor set.

World master's armor - wiki/Drangleic_Set


End file.
